The present invention relates to a method of generating a reactive species. The present invention also relates to radiation-initiated polymerization and curing processes. For convenience, much of the discussion which follows centers on free radicals as a particularly significant reactive species. Such discussion, however, is not to be construed as limiting either the spirit or scope of the present invention.
Polymers long have served essential needs in society. For many years, these needs were filled by natural polymers. More recently, synthetic polymers have played an increasingly greater role, particularly since the beginning of the 20th century. Especially useful polymers are those prepared by an addition polymerization mechanism, i.e., free radical chain polymerization of unsaturated monomers, and include, by way of example only, coatings and adhesives. In fact, the majority of commercially significant processes is based on free-radical chemistry. That is, chain polymerization is initiated by a reactive species which often is a free radical. The source of the free radicals is termed an initiator or photoinitiator.
Improvements in free radical chain polymerization have focused both on the polymer being produced and the photoinitiator. Whether a particular unsaturated monomer can be converted to a polymer requires structural, thermodynamic, and kinetic feasibility. Even when all three exist, kinetic feasibility is achieved in many cases only with a specific type of photoinitiator. Moreover, the photoinitiator can have a significant effect on reaction rate which, in turn, may determine the commercial success or failure of a particular polymerization process or product.
A free radical-generating photoinitiator may generate free radicals in several different ways. For example, the thermal, homolytic dissociation of an initiator typically directly yields two free radicals per initiator molecule. A photoinitiator, i.e., an initiator which absorbs light energy, may produce free radicals by either of two pathways:
(1) the photoinitiator undergoes excitation by energy absorption with subsequent decomposition into one or more radicals; or PA1 (2) the photoinitiator undergoes excitation and the excited species interacts with a second compound (by either energy transfer or a redox reaction) to form free radicals from the latter and/or former compound(s).
While any free radical chain polymerization process should avoid the presence of species which may prematurely terminate the polymerization reaction, prior photoinitiators present special problems. For example, absorption of the light by the reaction medium may limit the amount of energy available for absorption by the photoinitiator. Also, the often competitive and complex kinetics involved may have an adverse effect on the reaction rate. Moreover, commercially available radiation sources, such as medium and high pressure mercury and xenon lamps, emit over a wide wavelength range, thus producing individual emission bands of relatively low intensity. Most photoinitiators only absorb over a small portion of the emission spectra and, as a consequence, most of the lamps' radiation remains unused. In addition, most known photoinitiators have only moderate quantum yields (generally less than 0.4) at these wavelengths, indicating that the conversion of light radiation to radical formation could be more efficient. Thus, there are continuing opportunities for improvements in free radical polymerization photoinitiators.